Hell?
by yamiduke13
Summary: Crowley has a new pet; now he just has to train him.


I do not own Supernatural.

Dean woke in the comfiest bed he had ever lain in; the largest too he realised when he stretched out his limbs and couldn't feel the edges. He settled back down with his face pressing into the pillows. There was something nagging at him but it could wait; Sam would wake him when it was time to go.

'Sam!"

Dean sat bolt upright in alarm, running his hands over his body. To his confusion he was perfectly fine, no wounds, though the last thing he remembered was the hell hounds tearing into him. His body was in one piece though and he was even wearing the clothes he had died in. No rips or blood stains.

Moving to the edge of the bed, which was huge with dark red silk sheets, he glanced around the room. It was large, with one side being a bedroom and the other side looked like a living room with a couch and bookshelf.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

A couch that had a man on it Dean realised with a second look; a smartly dressed older looking man with an English accent. The man didn't look dangerous but appearances could be deceiving. Dean warily rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on him the whole time.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The man studied him in silence for a moment; he had a drink in his hand and he took a sip from it before answering.

"You're in hell darling."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he took another quick glance around the room. He had no weapons and the only door he could see was behind the demon.

"This was not what I expected, and don't call me darling," he snapped, eyeing the door again. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"The names Crowley and I wouldn't try that if I were you," Crowley said lazily. "Anything out there will be far worse then what you'll go through in here."

"Oh and I have what, your word for it; real reliable."

The demon took another sip of his drink casually.

"Come here."

Dean immediately stiffened and scowled.

"Dude, no, I am not your dog."

Crowley raised an eyebrow and crooked his finger; Dean suddenly found himself flying forward to stop in front of him.

"The hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm not a patient man Dean, now on your knees."

"Fuck you."

Crowley slammed his foot out into Dean's knee, forcing the man down with a yelp. Setting his drink aside the demon reached forward and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair which he used to yank his head back.

"You would do well to learn how to obey," he informed Dean who snarled in reply.

In this position Crowley was taller than Dean and he leaned in sealing their lips together. Dean's eyes widened in surprise but his attempt to break away was halted by the hand in his hair. Crowley changed the angle, added a bit more pressure, and Dean groaned.

The hunter had been around the block a lot, had kissed a lot of women, but this demon surpassed all of them. Crowley pulled back, allowing him a quick breath of air, before kissing him again. Dean found himself moving in closer and kissing back. It was such an intoxicating kiss that he couldn't resist. When the demon finally pulled away Dean had lost all track of time and was looking rather dazed.

"Not bad," Crowley said pleased.

Dean shook himself out of his stupor and tried to pull away but couldn't; the demon still had a hold of his hair and he was much stronger then he looked.

"Fuck and no. I don't swing that way and you're old," Dean said angrily.

"That's not the same message I got from your mouth thirty seconds ago sweetheart," Crowley smirked.

Dean spluttered indignantly and sent his fist at Crowley's face. The demon easily caught it and Dean ended up being yanked forward. His body easily fit between the demon's legs with them pressed chest to chest. To Dean's annoyance he felt himself flush and scowled.

"I'm not going to be your sex toy."

"You're going to be whatever I want you to be," Crowley stated simply.

Dean angrily tried to pull away only to be kissed again. This time he noticed that the demon tasted like scotch before he succumbed. When he finally resurfaced from the kiss it was to find that his shirt had ended up tossed to the side.

The fuck is going on?" Dean demanded angrily.

Sure he loved sex but he had never lost himself in someone before, let alone a guy or even worse a demon.

"Don't fret about it luv, you're not the first to fall to my charms and you won't be the last."

"Charms," Dean scoffed and then stiffened.

Crowley had yanked his head back again and was pressing his lips to his throat. The hunter made a stifled noise and tried to squirm free but Crowley easily held him immobile. To his embarrassment Dean found himself getting hard and he groaned at a particularly hard bite. Crowley pulled back and eyed the bruises on Dean's neck with a satisfied air.

"Call it a talent then," he said smugly.

Dean was still trying to get around the idea that he had a being weak kink; so when the demon shoved him forward it caught him by surprise. The young man found himself lying on the ground with Crowley straddling him.

"Get off," he said furiously.

His struggles didn't last long before the demon had his hands pinned above his head, with one hand, what the fuck?

"How are you so fucking strong?" Dean demanded.

He tried to buck the older man off but Crowley rode the movement with ease and smirked.

"I'm a demon darling, and you're in my domain. Of course I'm stronger then you."

Crowley moved his hand down to palm Dean through his jeans and the young hunter shifted uneasily.

"Seems like your enjoying this more then you've let on."

"You're a bastard," Dean snarled.

His voice hitched as Crowley pressed his lips to his right nipple and sucked which rather ruined the effect though.

"Looks like you're the sensitive type."

Dean couldn't even manage a response; he was too busy fighting his body's desire to press up into that warm mouth. He lost that battle quickly, when the demon bit down, and arched up with a groan. He slid his hand into Crowley's hair; it was too short to get a good grip on but it was soft and Dean pressed the man's head closer. He didn't even notice that his hands had been freed or that they had, somehow, moved to the bed. Everything was a haze of pleasure, so when his pants were removed he eagerly bucked into the hand that wrapped around his dick.

"You are amazing sweetheart," he heard by his ear.

Dean came back to himself slightly when he felt something cool and slimy rub against his hole.

"Whoa, no, not happening," he said as he tried to back away.

Crowley raised an eyebrow in amusement then, meeting Dean's gaze, took the man's dick in his mouth. Dean gasped and his hips bucked up; the pleasure was swiftly taking over again. He could still feel his entrance being stretched, and it felt uncomfortable but Crowley's mouth sucking his cock distracted him.

There were a couple of fingers in him now and Dean was started to feel really good. His hands were clenched in the sheets as he struggled to go deeper into that mouth. The fingers touched something inside of him and Dean almost came right then and there. He probably would have if that blasted demon hadn't placed his hand on the base of Dean's dick and squeezed. "Now now, not till Daddy says so," Crowley drawled and Dean growled back.

"You bastard-"

He would have said more if those fingers hadn't nudged that spot inside of him, making him let out a groan. The hunter snarled in frustration and spread his legs wider.

"Damn it Crowley; stop teasing me."

Crowley's mouth bit down on his inner thigh in answer making Dean yelp in pleasure. The fingers were removed and something much larger pressed against him. Dean had a brief moment of clarity and worry at the size before the demon leaned up to kiss him; the hunter took hold of Crowley's shoulders tightly. Dean let out a low hiss as the large cock pressed into him. It stung as it breached his entrance but Crowley had done a good job with preparing him. He could feel every inch of the dick as it slid slowly inside of him. The demon on top, inside of, him groaned.

"You're so tight darling,"

Dean dug his fingers into the demon's back and shifted.

"Shut up," he moaned.

The demon chuckled and slid further in until he was resting fully inside the young man; Dean felt so stretched and full. He had never felt anything like this before and his mind was shorted out by the pleasure.

"Fuck," he drawled incoherently.

His head tilted back and Crowley took advantage of the neck offered to him.

"Quite," he agreed before withdrawing.

Dean was about to complain but then the demon thrusted back in and the only sound that came from his throat was a groan. He was hard as a rock and his hands pressed into Crowley's strong shoulder blades. His nails were digging in, leaving scratch marks, and his legs moved pulling Crowley in closer. He could feel the other man's groans muffled against his throat and then there was a shift of angle and that thing inside of him was pressed; Dean's vision went white as he came with a yell. It was only a moment later that Crowley followed him.

Dean winced at the gross feeling as the demon pulled out. His mind was clearing now and he felt embarrassed and horrified. How could something so disgusting feel so amazing?

"There's a bathroom over there," Crowley pointed. "Go clean up, we will talk after."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He made it into the shower in record time and was soon cleaning himself vigorously.

'I can't complain,' Dean told himself. 'I'm in hell and all that's happened was some awesome sex. It could be much worse.'

It didn't make him feel better or chase away the feeling of being dirty though. He spent a long time in the shower before reluctantly getting dressed and heading out. Crowley was sitting on the couch again. He was dressed; Dean didn't remember when the demon's clothes had been removed, but they had, and he was having another drink.

"Alright bastard, talk! Why am I here?" Dean demanded.

"Now, now, darling, watch your tongue. I don't mind some pet names but let's keep them nice."

The hunter merely glared at him venomously and the demon took another drink. He was suddenly looking much more serious which put Dean on edge.

"Lilith wants to release Lucifer."

Dean stared at him for a moment.

"You mean the Devil? But that's got nothing to do with me," Dean protested.

Crowley shook his head.

"It has everything to do with you."

He held up a finger, silencing Dean before he could speak.

"To free Lucifer you need to break 66 seals, locks if you will. They can't start breaking them until you break the first one though."

Dean started pacing around the room. It felt good to have something to focus on; it kept him from thinking about the sex.

"Why me?" Dean asked in confusion. "I'm not important."

Crowley studied him in silence for a moment.

"You honestly believe that," He finally said. "We'll have to work on that."

Dean bristled and was just about to say that no, they wouldn't be working on anything, but Crowley continued talking.

"As for why you, I don't know. I don't even know what the first seal is," the demon admitted.

"Only Lilith and her torturer know."

Dean stopped in his pacing to study him.

"Why don't you want Lucy raised? Shouldn't you all be for that, being a demon and all?"

Crowley topped off his class of scotch before answering.

"What everyone seems to forget, or doesn't know, is that Lucifer is an angel. He hates all the demons; he's going to want to kill all of us, not help us."

Dean stared at him in disbelief.

"Angels? Really? Come on. Even I know they don't exist and I've seen everything."

"Oh you haven't even seen close to anything yet pet," Crowley chuckled.

Dean glared at him.

"Don't call me that. Why are you telling me any of this anyway?"

"It's better if you know," he said simply. "If they manage to find you, which they won't, I'm very good at hiding things, you'll know their game and will be able to avoid breaking that first seal."

Dean started to pace again scowling. He kept his eyes focused on the wall as he moved. As such he was caught off guard when on one of his passes Crowley grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the couch and into the demon's lap. Crowley moved to kiss his neck and Dean reacted instinctively His hand found the closest thing to a weapon in the area and he smashed the glass of scotch over the demon's head.

A second later he found himself slammed into the wall. The pressure holding him grew, leaving him gasping desperately for air. Crowley stood up shaking glass from his hair; for all appearances he looked calm as he strode over towards Dean. By this point the hunter could barely breathe and the demon smirked at him.

"I knew there was going to be some training involved with you," he told the hunter. "It's a good thing I'm good with animals."

He studied Dean thoughtfully.

"I think I'll start with leaving you for a bit. Maybe some alone time will help clear your head." He smirked. "Oh don't worry; I'll leave Growley and Juliette here to make sure you don't get too lonely."

Dean crashed to the floor when the demon vanished and spent a minute re-catching his breath before he stood.

"What the hell was that?"

XXXXX

What do you guys think? I have had this story burning itself in the back of my head for a while now. I really like it but do you? Basically Crowley learned about the plan to bring back Lucy and stole Dean's soul when he died. I am not sure I like the title but I couldn't think of anything better. Any suggestions? Questions? comments? complaints? Complements?


End file.
